


Surgery

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [85]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Completely meaningless, Fluff, Zayn and Perrie are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's in America for his knee surgery and Zayn's nervous that he can't be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting from my phone, so sorry if the formats a bit weird XP

"You sure you'll be alright, babe?" Zayn asked over the phone. Niall was set to have surgery on his knee in less than a week so he was in America. Zayn was stuck in England.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, love," Niall comforted the older boy. "It's nothing too big, just gonna fix me knee up, y'know? I'll be good as new in no time. Promise."

"I know, Im just worried about you being over there by yourself," Zayn mumbled. He usually wasn't the over-protective one in the relationship, but every once in a while he would get unnecessarily stressed about something Niall was going through and almost nothing could comfort him. This was one of those times.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's only for a few days then I'll be back. In the meantime, have some fun with Perrie." Zayn rolled his eyes. Perrie was supposedly his girlfriend–fiancée, at this point–and he was supposed to be spending their break with her before Little Mix went back on tour. While they weren't actually together like that, they were the best of friends and she would be the perfect distraction for while Niall was in the states.

"I'll miss you too much," the older boy argued.

Niall laughed. "You'll barely know I'm gone it'll be so quick. It'll be fine, okay? I promise. Would I ever lie to you?"

"No," Zayn admitted.

"So there we go then."

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you in a week."

Zayn hung up the phone, wanting nothing more than to feel his boyfriend in his arms, knowing that the younger boy was safe. He couldn't do that right now, so instead he sent a text to Perrie.

_I'm ready, are you? x_

The reply was almost immediate.

_never been more ready...got big plans for you this weekend mister...get ready for the distraction of your life! x_

Zayn hoped she was right; he really needed a distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
